songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarickben38
|Row 4 title = Lives|Row 4 info = Melbourne, |Row 5 title = Links|Row 5 info = https://goo.gl/LtgCz5 (Twitter) https://goo.gl/qHjVDH (Youtube)}}'Jarickben38 '(Full name: Benjamin Jarick; known simply as Ben) is a user from . He currently studies in Year 11 in Melbourne, Australia, his city of residence. Ben enjoys reading literary classics and watching YouTube. Ben is, according to Pottermore, a Ravenclaw, as well as a Horned Serpent. His patronus is a mole. Ben would describe himself as a democratic socialist, and is an avid supporter of Bernie Sanders. Ben created and is the host of the Freshvision Song Contest, the 5th edition of which will take place in July 2018. He participated in the Yourovision Song Contest (primarily as Australia), however has also participated in various song contests in the past. His heritage includes such countries as: , the and . Ben is a 3rd generation Australian citizen. Victories Freshvision Song Contest Ben conceived the idea for the Freshvision Song Contest, or FSC, in November 2017, in the aftermath of the finish of the Yourovision Song Contest 33, which was to be the last edition of the Yourovision Song Contest. Freshvision is intended to be the natural continuation of the Yourovision Song Contest, but with a new "fresh" beginning and a different style and look. Ben has hosted the contest twice, the first time was the 1st edition of the FSC, which was held in Baltimore, , and the second time was the 6th edition, which was held on the Gold Coast, . Participations Summary of 12 Points Junior Mysterious Song Contest Ben currently participates in the Junior Mysterious Song Contest. He debuted in the 12th edition, with the song "I Don't Mind" by Nemo Schiffman for France. He won this edition, the first victory for Ben in an online song contest. In his second participation, Ben won again, the second time in a row, with "Stop the Rain" by Nemo Schiffman & Nilusi. Participations Yourovision Song Contest Before the contest ended, Ben took part in the Yourovision Song Contest. His debut edition was the Yourovision Song Contest 29, where he participated as Indonesia, with the song "Cinta Diujung Jalan", by Agnez Mo (formerly known as Agnes Monica). He failed to qualify, coming last in Semi Final 2. He has since then participated in every contest since. His best result was 5th in the Yourovision Song Contest 33, with "In My Blood" by the Veronicas. He has also placed 1st in semi final 1 of the Yourovision Song Contest 33. His worst result also came in the 33rd edition, when Switzerland came 20th in the semi final. Since the 30th edition, Ben has represented Australia. As of the 33rd edition, Ben has a 67% qualification record, with a 100% qualification record with Australia. Participations Summary of 12 Points Yourovision: You Decide Yourovision: You Decide was a national final that Ben hosts on his YouTube channel. In it, 6 (5 for the first 2 editions) songs by the same artist competed for the right to represent Australia in the Yourovision Song Contest. There have been 3 editions of You Decide. The best result at Yourovision of a winner of You Decide was 14th in the Yourovision Song Contest 30 with the song "I'd Go With You Anywhere" by Birds of Tokyo. You Decide ran every second edition, with the selection of the Australian song alternating between an internal selection and You Decide. You Decide was originally planned to run 10 editions, with the 10th edition being a "mega-edition" with over 20 songs. Due to various reasons, You Decide has been put on hiatus indefinitely, however Ben reserves the right to bring the national final back in the future. Eurovision Song Contest Ben's first memory of Eurovision was watching the second semi final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 (however he also supposedly watched the 2002 contest when he was younger), especially the performance of Svetlana Loboda from . Ben watched the contest again in 2011, where he was once again intrigued by the glam of the contest. He once again watched the contest in 2012, at which point he became an official mega fan of the contest. Since then, he has avidly followed the contest and has ambitions to, in the future, attend the final of the Eurovision Song Contest. Some of Ben's favourite countries at Eurovision are: , , , , , , , , and of course, his native . Ben would quote "City Lights" ( 2017), "Amar Pelos Dois" ( 2017), "1944" ( 2016), "Loin D'ici" ( 2016), "What's The Pressure" ( 2016), "Love Injected" ( 2015), "Crisalide" ( 2013), "La La Love" ( 2012), "Rockefeller Street" ( 2011), "Rändajad" ( 2009), "Comme ci, Comme ça" ( 2007), "Leave Me Alone" ( 2007) and "Sanomi" ( 2003) as his all time favourite Eurovision songs. By far, his least favourite song at Eurovision is "You Are The Only One" ( 2016), followed by "You" ( 2013), "Here We Go" ( 2013) and "Popular" ( 2011). Favourite songs by Country (2001-2017) My Top 10: 2006 My Top 10: 2007 My Top 10: 2008 My Top 10: 2009 My Top 10: 2010 My Top 10: 2011 My Top 10: 2012 My Top 10: 2013 My Top 10: 2014 My Top 10: 2015 My Top 10: 2016 My Top 10: 2017 Junior Eurovision Song Contest Ben is also a fan of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest, which he first watched in 2012. Among Ben's favourites are: "Love Will Lead Our Way (Ljubovta ne vodi)" ( 2016), "Mirror" ( 2015), "Planet of the Children" ( 2014) and "Around" ( 2014). Favourite songs by Country (2012-2016) My Top 10: 2012 My Top 10: 2013 My Top 10: 2014 My Top 10: 2015 My Top 10: 2016 My Top 10: 2017 Category:Users Category:Australian users Category:Australia